Rogal Dorn
Rogal Dorn also known as Rogal, Brogal and RD, is a current member, founder and Roju (retired government member) of Sengoku. Rogal joined Cyber Nations in August 2010 and joined the New Pacific Order where he fought numerous rogues in addition to the 4.5 month long Doom House-NPO War in 2011. His original nation deleted on August 3, 2011 due to IRL circumstances. Later that year in December Rogal checked the CN Wiki and saw that Pacifica was attacked again in the Fark-NPO War. Rogal quickly remade his nation and rejoined the NPO. After the war ended in January 2012 Rogal left the NPO in February and joined his friends in The Imperial Order (TIO). He spent most of his time in TIO working in foreign affairs roles and strengthening TIO's position in the treaty web. Rogal was in TIO for eight months before he resigned to make the Feudal Japan-based Sengoku alliance with his friends President SO, Autosave36 and Etalbyn. Nation Building qwerty nation is a medium sized, well developed, and old nation at days old with citizens primarily of ethnicity whose is . Its technology is advancing rapidly. Its citizens enjoy a wealth of technology within their nation. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of qwerty nation work diligently to produce Lumber and Wheat as tradable resources for their nation. The government has no definite position on foreign affairs at this time. It believes nuclear weapons are necessary for the security of its people. The military of qwerty nation has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. qwerty nation has no definite position on domestic issues concerning government protests in the country at this time. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. qwerty nation has no definite position on free speech. qwerty nation has no definite foreign aid at this time. qwerty nation has no definite position on trade relations. Original nation In November 2010 Rogal began creating a blueprint for his nation, mapping out when and how he would attain certain Improvements and National Wonders. He knew early on he wanted to get a Manhattan Project to boost his military strength for his size. Since qwerty nation was still small and relatively undeveloped at the time he stumbled upon donation deals and quickly found out it was the fastest and most plausible way to get the Manhattan Project as a small nation. In late November he began his first donation deals. On December 14, 2010, Rogal bought the Federal Aid Commission as his first National Wonder to drastically increase his nation's income from donation deals. The next possible day he could purchase a National Wonder was January 13. He had been meticulous in making sure he would be able to afford the Manhattan Project while not dipping into his warchest as he would need both of them in the Doom House-NPO War that would erupt 11 days from when he bought his Manhattan Project. After the DH-NPO War ended over four months after it began Rogal rebuilt his nation immediately to 100 technology and 3300 infrastructure. He was also able to purchase the Stock Market wonder to get a head start on his wonder cycle. This was only made possible by his friends; Teeters, Seti Cruncher, Manwell all from NPO, Bobogoobo from TIO and TheListener from IAA. The rebuilding was expedited due to his Federal Aid Commission Wonder which netted him 22.5 million in aid instead of the 15 million he would've gotten if he didn't have it. A few months after, in August 2011 his nation deleted due to RL interference. Re-founding of qwerty nation On December 3, 2011, qwerty nation was re-created by Rogal. He re-applied to the New Pacific Order and was accepted shortly after his application was posted. Despite being in the middle of the Fark-NPO War Bobogoobo, Bart416 and Silentkiller all helped to prepare Rogal's nation for war by donating 3 million and 2,000 soldiers each. He was further assisted when Letum approved $9 million in aid from the to be sent to Rogal, who stated he planned on using it for his initial warchest. After creating his nation, Rogal was quickly invited into a trade circle by Jrenster. During the Fark-NPO War their trade circle shifted from a 5BR to a more militarily-efficient 3BR. Following the Fark-NPO War, Rogal completed his nation's rebuild on February 10, 2012 by jumping up to 2,859.99 infra and buying the Federal Aid Commission wonder (for his donation deals). Twenty days later Rogal jumped up to 3999.99 infrastructure. By April 1 Rogal broke all his previous nation records except his land area record. He had over 1,000 technology, 4,250 infrastructure and his nation strength was upwards of 20,000. Two months later and Rogal had passed 2,000 technology and 5,250 infrastructure, over double his past nation's nation strength just shy of 30,000 NS. By the time Rogal entered the Dave War his NS was around 36,000 and by the end he'd lost half his NS, most of it being infrastructure while he only lost roughly 300 technology. In the months following the Dave War Rogal's nation reached new heights in all categories. He acquired the most paramount military wonders such as the Central Intelligence Agency and the Strategic Defense Initiative. His NS rose to 50,000 along with 3,500 technology, 6,500 infrastructure and 4,000 land. His nation deleted sometime in February 2013 amidst the Equilibrium War due to RL complications. Trade circle Below is a history of Rogal Dorn's trade circle and partners. Current trade partners are in bold. Former trade partners are in italics. Red team trade partners. * Jrenster of Dec 5, 2011 - August 12, 2012 (251 Days). * Necoho of Dec 5, 2011 - September 20, 2012 (290 Days). * Mudbug of Dec 5, 2011 - September 16, 2012 (286 Days). * The Rebel of Dec 5, 2011 - November 25, 2012 (356 Days). * wutah of Jan 24, 2012 - September 26, 2012 (246 Days). * Shellhound of August 12, 2012 - September 6, 2012 (25 Days). * WildFire of September 12, 2012 - September 26, 2012 (14 Days). * President Gunn of September 26, 2012 - November 25, 2012 (60 Days). * Michael von Prussia of September 26, 2012 - November 25, 2012 (60 Days). * LexusGS400RacerX of September 26, 2012 - November 25, 2012 (60 Days). * tripwire292 of September 26, 2012 - November 25, 2012 (60 Days). Purple team trade partners. On Nov 25, 2012 Rogal changed to the Purple team. * President SO of November 25, 2012 - February 15, 2013 (82 Days). * Konrad Curze of November 25, 2012 - February 15, 2013 (82 Days). * spacecadet of November 25, 2012 - February 15, 2013 (82 Days). * pythius of November 25, 2012 - February 15, 2013 (82 Days). * Sambone of November 25, 2012 - February 15, 2013 (82 Days). Third time's the charm Rogal Dorn remade his nation in the months following the Equilibrium War. Qwerty nation was officially refounded on April 22, 2013. Three days after his nation was reborn he switched to the orange team and partnered with fellow Sengoku member Calzone, and four members of GLOF for a static 3BR trade circle. After making his nation Rogal decided that he would use his nation as a "Tech farm". Roughly after his nation was two weeks old it was self-sufficient enough that he could send out free tech every ten days to Sengoku nations. Trade circle Below is a history of Rogal Dorn's trade circle and partners. Current trade partners are in bold. Former trade partners are in italics. Orange team trade partners. * Hegemon Rob of since 4/25/2013 ( Days). * bd428 of since 4/25/2013 ( Days). * General Somoza of since 4/29/2013 ( Days). * Puck Everlasting (Calzone) of since 4/29/2013 ( Days). * jack2905 of since 4/30/2013 ( Days). Aid history Below is Rogal's aid history since his nation was reborn in April 2013. Alliance History |alliance1=New Pacific Order |days1=344 |color1=red |alliance2=No nation |days2=123 |color2=black |alliance3=New Pacific Order |days3=85 |color3=red |alliance4=The Imperial Order |days4=244 |color4=Blue |alliance5=Sengoku |days5= |color5=#BF0000 }} The New Pacific Order Rogal Dorn originally applied for the membership of the New Pacific Order on August 19, 2010. He worked in many departments throughout his time in Pacifica, often having between 6 and 9 jobs in various NPO departments at a time. He fought for the during the Doom House-NPO War for over four months, from January until May 2011 racking up more than 40 wars with other nations. After the DH-NPO War his original nation deleted in August 2011 due to RL circumstances. He re-created his nation and re-joined the New Pacific Order in December 2011 right when the Fark-NPO War kicked off. He left the NPO a month after the war ended to join his friends in The Imperial Order. Positions in Pacifica NPO war history Below is a table of all the nations Rogal fought in various wars while a member of the New Pacific Order. The Imperial Order When Rogal resigned from the New Pacific Order he joined his friends in the Imperial Order on February 27, 2012. Rogal was welcomed into the Imperial Order by Scorponok, Skippy, Dave93, Stagger Lee, Kahlan Rahl and mastabadey. While in TIO he was able to get his long-time MMOG friend Etalbyn and his IRL brother Konrad Curze to start playing CN and they also joined the Imperial Order. Rogal started out his days in Imperia as the Imperial Guard of Foreign Affairs and served under his longtime friend Dave93. At the same time he served TIO as the Director of Tech Operations. As Director of Tech Operations Rogal assisted tech buyers/sellers by arranging and organizing tech deals between each other. As the IGoFA Rogal fostered relations with TIO's allies and other alliances, mainly alliances in the PillowFort (PF) bloc. Combining the two areas he worked in, Rogal worked to create a cooperative tech operation, codenamed Carebears, between TIO, LoSS, OMFG, Argent, The Gramlins, The Order of the Paradox and Basketball Ninjas. The efforts proved unsuccessful for the tech cooperation but had fostered open communications between TIO and Argent, BN and GRE which would lead to future treaties with them in the spring and summer of 2012. After two months working as IGoFA and Tech Director Rogal was promoted to replace Abwehrchef as TIO's Imperial Officer of Finance on May 8, 2012. As the IO of Finance he oversaw the Department of Finance, which includes all tech operations as well as trade circle organization. He appointed Narcicyst as his Imperial Guard to help facilitate building trade circles. He also works alongside President SO (Director of Tech/Aid) and Dochartaigh (Director of Trades). This combination of skilled and active veteran players quickly led Finance to become the most active department in TIO. On the eve of the Dave War he was shifted to the Imperial Officer of Foreign Affairs after his friend Dave93 retired on June 10, 2012. His first day on the job Rotavele then a member of Bal Masqué, posted a thread on the OWF where he was providing screenshots of CSN's private forums to Dave93. Subsquently representatives of CSN and TIO governments held an impromptu meeting where it was agreed upon that Dave93 would recieve one ZI punishment from CSN. Dave93 had stated to both Rogal and Stagger Lee that he was okay with it because he would get to fight Gibsonator21. Three days later the Dave War erupted when the Mushroom Kingdom attacked CSN for attacking Dave93 who had since applied to MK for membership. Rogal and TIO would soon find themselves at war fighting alongside their long-time allies NPO and LoSS. Round 1 of the Dave War *Non Grata pre-emptively attacked Random Insanity Alliance *Global Order of Darkness defends RIA and declares war on NG. *New Pacific Order (TIO's ally) defends NG and declares war on GOD. *Viridian Entente defends GOD and declares war on NPO. *TIO defends NPO alongside IRON, Oceania and TPF and they declare war on VE and become known as the Lightbringers coalition. *VE surrenders two weeks later to the coalition. Round 2 of the Dave War *MHA declares war on GATO, defending their allies in R&R who GATO earlier attacked. *LoSS defends GATO and declare war on MHA. *PPO defends MHA and declare war on LoSS. *NEAT and GPF declare war on LoSS via their connections to PPO. *The Dark Templar defends LoSS and declare war on NEAT. *TIO defends LoSS and declare war on PPO. *Three weeks later the entire MHA-GATO front in the Dave War agrees to peace. After the war ends in August TIO rebuilds quickly and becomes a Sanctioned Alliance. Some months later Rogal departed TIO on October 28, 2012 to form Sengoku with his friends President SO, Autosave36 and Etalbyn. Positions in Imperia *''Imperial Officer of Foreign Affairs for 135 days (June 10, 2012 – October 22, 2012)'' *''Imperial Officer of Finance for 33 days (May 8, 2012 - June 10, 2012)'' *''Imperial Guard of Foreign Affairs for 66 days (March 3 - May 8, 2012)'' *''Director of Tech Operations for 62 days (March 7 - May 8, 2012)'' Rogal's diplomatic missions while in TIO are below TIO war history Below is a table of all the nations Rogal fought in various wars while a member of The Imperial Order. Sengoku On October 28, 2012 Rogal formed the Feudal Japan themed alliance Sengoku with his friends President SO and Autosave36. Sengoku war history Below is a table of all the nations Rogal fought in various wars while a member of Sengoku. Awards Rogal Dorn has received many awards as a member of the New Pacific Order. He's also received Awards from Invicta and the New Polar Order and one for his diplomatic efforts by the Imperial Order, of which he is now a member. with the Pacifican Medal for Diplomatic Excellence can't even be put into words, I've put a ton of hours into our Diplo Corps and most people don't get see it, so to be recognized was very unexpected and shocking to say the least(but in a good way). The Ghost Squad Distinguished Service Award is a huge one, I've worked very hard for my Squad as a Squad Leader and to be rewarded with that stunning medal... that was just amazing. I'm very proud to have received the Ordo Moobius Muneris because the winner is decided solely by Pacificans.|4='Rogal Dorn'|5=on his NPO Awards}} File:Diplo-Imperial.png|Pacifican Medal for Diplomatic Excellence File:GSDS.png|Ghost Squad Distinguished Service Award File:Ordomoobiusmunerisv2.png|Ordo Moobius Muneris ' '' War history last updated November 16, 2014 Below is a table of enemies Rogal has fought to date since his first nation was created in 2010. Doom House-NPO War A week into the global PB-NpO War, on January 24, 2011, Doom House declared war on the New Pacific Order as a preemptive strike to prevent NPO's return to power. FAN and \m/ also declared war on Pacifica shortly thereafter. Although due to conflicts within their government \m/ signed a White Peace with NPO the following day. For four months Rogal fought many enemies from GOONS, MK, Umbrella, FAN and NoR until peace was declared in the Overtime Accords. The war's end came on May 29, 2011, after the Limited War ended. By the end of the war Rogal fought 45 wars during the 125 days that the NPO was involved in the war. Below is a table listing all of his opponents from the conflict. Fark-NPO War On December 2, 2011 Fark and FAN declared war on Pacifica for having declared support for TOP and IRON in the Grudge War. On December 9, 2011 Pacifica declared war on Sparta for having declared war on its allies in Olympus and mutual friends, BAPS. TIO, OMFG, Grämlins, Argent and Invicta all followed Pacifica into battle against the Spartans. Pacificans and allies alike were overjoyed to be getting revenge against Sparta for their treachery against the Order prior to the Karma War. The war ended on February 23, 2012 with the NPO victorious over Fark and Sparta while NPO and FAN declared a mutual ceasefire. Rogal fought in 19 wars during the 51 days that the NPO was involved in the war. Below is a table listing all of his opponents from the conflict. Dave War On June 13, 2012 the Dave War started when the Mushroom Kingdom attacked the Commonwealth of Sovereign Nations. A few weeks into the war Viridian Entente declared war on the New Pacific Order, Rogal's ally. Days later on June 29, 2012 The Imperial Order, IRON, OCN and TPF, dubbed the Lightbringers coalition, declared war on VE in defense of Pacifica. Rogal quickly attacked three VE nations. Viridian Entente surrendered two rounds later. In the meanwhile Pirates of the Parrot Order and two of their allies declared war on another one of TIO's allies, LoSS, defending their ally Mostly Harmless Alliance. Two days later, on June 13, TIO retaliated and declared war on PPO. Rogal attacked the only two available targets in his range with no counters from PPO during round 1. During the second round of the war Rogal attacked 3 more PPO nations. Days later on July 23, 2012 PPO alongside the rest of the MHA front in the war surrendered to TIO and the rest of the GATO front. Rogal fought in 8'' wars during the 25 days that TIO was involved in the Dave War. Below is a table listing all of his opponents from the conflict. Equilibrium War On January 18, 2013 the Equilibrium War started when Equilibrium coalition declared war on Umbrella. The war rapidly expanded to include most of planet bob. Sengoku joined coalition on January 21 and fought against The Order of the Paradox. Rogal fought in ''2 wars during the 65 days that Sengoku was involved in the Equilibrium War. Below is a table listing all of his opponents from the conflict. Disorder War On November 14, 2013 amidst the three-week long Disorder War Sengoku's already engaged ally, Disciples of Destruction, was attacked by The Last Remnants. Sengoku declared war on TLR one day later. Rogal fought in 14 wars during the days that Sengoku was involved in the Disorder War. Below is a table listing all of his opponents from the conflict. Avatars File:Rogal1.png|Rogal's original Avatar with the old Ghost Tag below it File:Rogal Dorn Ghost Avatar.png|Rogal's second Avatar with the old Ghost Tag below it File:Rogal Dorn Ghost Avatar2.png|Rogal's current Avatar with the new Ghost Tag below it File:Rogal avatar.png|Rogal's Avatar with ghost insignia removed Forum signatures File:RogalDornsignature.png|Rogal's NPO forum signature File:RogalDornTIO.png|Rogal's TIO forum signature File:RogalSengokusig.png|Rogal's Sengoku forum signature Trivia The name Rogal Dorn comes from , in which he is the Primarch of the "Imperial Fists" Legion. References Category:Individuals Category:Rogal Dorn Category:Former member of New Pacific Order Category:Former member of The Imperial Order Category:Member of Sengoku Category:Equilibrium War veteran Category:Dave War veteran Category:Fark-NPO War veteran Category:DH-NPO War veteran Category:Great War III veteran